Hinata's Fox!
by Mitsukigirl
Summary: Kitsune is the Kyuubi and Naruto has joined his demon clan to beat Akatsuki! Naruto and the Kyuubi talk to each other a lot. NaruHina. The chuunin exams bring sasuke bashing and Itachi's death. Guess who else dies?
1. Poor Hinata

**A/N: I love Naruto, but I don't own him or the other characters! I wish! I am totally making Naruto and Hinata out of character, but Artistic License! I decided to start this even though I am not done with **_**A Slytherin Vampire **_**because I didn't want to loose my inspiration! I get all my inspiration while I try to go to sleep and have lost a lot of good ideas by not writing them down. I hope people will read this and review! I totally took out a lot of junk from this! I also added some things, I should not have put it up last night!  
**

Normal type is well….normal story

_Italic is Naruto's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic are the Kyuubi's thoughts (Kitsune is his first name!)**_

_Italic in "is Hinata's thoughts"_

**Bold is Author or Beta notes A/N: and B/N:**

Naruto sighed as he left his tiny house.

_Why did everyone have to be so clueless? Even one Konoha ninja that was smart enough to be a challenge would be nice! Not to mention a kunoichi. He was so over Sakura! He thought she would have become more attractive not less. _

_**Should have played with the girls more! Been a little more persuasive and smooth, not a loud jerk! You with a girl is soooo boring, nothing good ever happens! You had all those good ideas from Jairya-Sama too.**_

_Stupid Kitsune! Go be a pervert in someone else's head! How about Jairya? You could have a conversation with the demon toad boss! _

_**He does have a lot more fun in Jairya's head! If I did that then you would loose my chakra.**_

_Yeah, but not my own demon powers! Lucky me, I am officially part of the clan, and with more tails than you! Ten is better than nine!  
_

_**Stupid kit! Don't get cocky yet! You may have all that power, but you can't use all of it yet! If I left you would kill anyone in sight when angry! Remember what you did to Jairya? He said that he almost died and you only let out four of your tails. Plus Kakashi had to use a seal on you with only two tails.  
**_

_Whatever, I need rest after this mission! But I don't get any because of what Sakura learned! And that insulting, girly Sai!_

_**Sai might provide you with entertainment, if not a challenge.**_

_He does seem to have a mind, as evidenced by the skill he showed during our encounter with Sasuke! The idiot is here in Konoha! Sasuke thinks he has a better chance of killing Itachi here! _** A/N: Lol I just found out Itachi means Skunk or Weasal! Wahahahahaha! So happy!**

_**He probably does. The Ichibi is a potential problem too.**_

_Gaara's loss of the demon raccoon clan boss was bad. He hadn't managed to talk to him yet. Fortunate for him,considering that demons tend not to shut up, but not for us! The more Jinchuuriki that join the demon clans the sooner Akatsuki is beaten! _

_**By the way, I have confirmed Sasuke's non-demon snake clan status. Orochimaru and the snake demon boss haven't succeeded, or they haven't bothered **_

_Finally, good news!_

"Itai!" yelled Naruto as he fell on something soft.

Naruto stared at Hinata, who he was now laying on top of. Her coat was open and Naruto realized that her ninja outfit, without the coat, showed cleavage in that position.

_A lot of cleavage! Not to mention the fact that her lips were a perfect, soft, slightly open pink! Really inviting and well bad idea, but!_

_**SO GOOD IDEA!**_

**"**Mmmmf!"

A very startled, but happy Hinata opened her mouth "_Woops!!!!!! Flip, Naruto is a good kisser! Must have learned something following Jairya-Sama around."_

Naruto grinned as he pulled back from Hinata's mouth and got off of her. He helped her up, apologizing. " Gomen na, Hina-Chan!"

Hinata blushed, thinking, "_Hina-Chan? I like it, but why now? And what is up with the kiss and the politeness? Did Naruto change? Or maybe he has that alternate personality thingymajig like Sakura? Ino said it was crazy."_

Naruto flipped Hinata's MP3 player off the ground, the reason for her not noticing Naruto (Naruto didn't notice Hinata because of his conversation with the Kyubbi!). He was surprised to hear the lyrics:

Pain! Without love!

Pain! Can't get enough!

Pain! Like it rough!! Cuz I'd rather feel pain than nothing at aaaaaaaall!

_Nani? Three Days Grace? I have obviously missed more than.._

_**Her awesome…**_

_Not another word pervert__! She is pretty, enough said! Emo music? _Naruto flipped through to some more songs. _Animal I have become, by Three Days Grace. Loser, by Three Doors Down. AFI, Hinder, Goo Goo Dolls, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and Green Day? His favorite bands and songs all on a black MP3 player, with purple spider-webs. _

**B/N: Dummy you forgot 30 seconds to Mars!! And Linkin Park and Angels and Airwaves, New Found Glory, The Killers!! And Der!!! My Chemical Romance!!!!!!!! A/N: Gomen Nasai!!!! I feel stupid now, again………**

"Wow Hina-Chan I didn't know you liked the same bands as me!"

"The same bands? Naruto-Kun listens to the Goo Goo Dolls and Green Day?"

" I definitely do, Hina-Chan! Want to go to Ichiraku Ramen with me and discuss music?"

"Hai…….. _Nani? I said that out loud?! And now I am going to have a date? With Naruto-Kun?!!!!"_

**A/N" If your wondering Hinata talks like me in her thoughts! LOL I do talk weird, and Naruto IS SUPPOSED TO sound intelligent. I do try! My little Sis is going to Beta this for me so get ready for weird comments! She is a tomboy version of me ;) Review Please! I can't live without reviewers! **

**Translations: Kunoichi female ninja,**

**-Sama term of respect,**

**Kitsune Fox, **

**Ichibi one-tailed,**

**Jinchuuriki ninja with demons sealed in them, **

**Akatsuki Dawn,**

**Itai Ouch,**

**Gomen na or Gomen nasai I'm sorry, **

**-Chan way to say someone is a feminine friend, **

**Nani What?!, **

**Kyuubi nine tailed, the demon sealed in Naruto!**

**-kun way to say someone is a masculine friend, **

**Ichiraku Ramen Naruto's favorite place to eat noodles, **

**Hai Yes sir!**


	2. Naruto BadBoy

**A/N: I decide to update, but I will not update again until I get at least 5 more reviews! I know people are reading it cause people have put me on alert or fav. I want Reviews!!!!**

Normal type is well….normal story

_Italic is Naruto's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic are the Kyuubi's thoughts (Kitsune is his first name!)**_

_Italic in "is Hinata's thoughts"_

**Bold is Author or Beta notes A/N: and B/N: it will also be song lyrics******

As Naruto pulled Hinata towards Ichiraku Ramen he continued to talk, "I was really surprised to find that you liked the same music! I'm sorry I never talk to you! I can't wait to get to Ichiraku and have some ramen; I haven't had real ramen in a while. Especially with the missions about Sasuke and Akatsuki, I missed eating it."

"Its ok Naruto, I kinda faint whenever you are close….." Hinata trailed off, "_Aghh I said stuff out loud again! I am losing my control, not that I ever had much around Naruto! I just didn't used to say stupid things."_

Hinata and Naruto stopped in front of a very different Ichiraku Ramen. The front was completely altered, the flags that normally hung down were gone. A mic. and stage could be seen. Mouth practically hitting the floor, Naruto screamed, " What did you do to Ichiraku Old Man!"

"Ahhh, my favorite customer is back, and with a date of all things!" the old man greeted Naruto.

"Never mind the date! What did you do? " Naruto paused and, upon reflection, added, " OH! Gomen! This is Hina-Chan!"

"I wanted a new way to bring customers in, I had a little trouble without your business."

"But, Karaoke?"

"Hey it worked! Customers have doubled!"

Naruto turned to Hinata and asked, "Did you know about this?"

"H-hai! I go here with Ino and Sakura all the time. Good food and entertaining music are hard to beat."

"Do you sing?" asked Naruto.

Before Hinata could object she was put on stage and a microphone in her hand. "_This is a chance to impress Naruto. If I sing along to a song with the vocals, I should sound ok. Anyway, Ino sings really bad and the boys are still impressed when she gets on stage. I just wish this wasn't my first time!" _Hinata picked a song and began to sing very quietly at first, but she got louder and stronger as she figured it out.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors**

**Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

**Wake me up inside**

**Wake me up inside**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**Bid my blood to run**

**Before I come undone**

**Save me from the nothing I've become**

_She sounds really good! I was a little concerned when the old man put her up there, but she's definitely not embarrassing herself._

As Hinata left the stage, her face now beet red, some unexpected people swamped her. Poor Naruto didn't have a chance!

"Hinata, honey, you were amazing! So kawaii!" squealed Ino.

"I'm so proud you actually got up there," Sakura said, as she released her hug.

_It's annoying how they got in the way. I want to tell her how good she is! _Naruto growled startling the girls, then he grabbed Hinata and kissed her forehead. "You were amazing. I keep finding new things about you that I love."

Hinata blushed. "_That was so sweet of him! I liked the growl too." _Sakura and Ino gave each other knowing looks, and then raised their eyebrows at Naruto. Naruto was not getting it, so the girls grabbed Naruto and explained some things. Mostly what would happen if he ever hurt Hinata.

_That sounds excruciating! I'm not even going to be able to kiss her, let alone make out, under that kind of threat!_

_**I think that's the point kit. Rather disappointing though.**_

_Whatever_

"Umm… Naruto I think its your turn?"

"My turn?"

"The shop owner said something about ramen being half off today if you sing a song."

"YOSH! I can eat twice as much ramen!"

_**You eat a ridiculous amount of food Naruto!**_

_Well, technically I am eating for two!_

As Naruto began to sing, actually on key, he winced because of the Kyuubi's laughter in his head. Hinata was laughing too. "Bad Boy by Cascada!" she gasped as she turned to Sakura and Ino.

**Be my bad boy be my man….**

(**Be my weekend lover)**"Ack! He's ruining my favorite song!" moaned Ino.

**….** **but understand…**

(**I don't need)**"I think its funny!...So entertaining!" Sakura said between snorts.

……**.you in my life again!**

_Great reaction, ne, Kitsune? I think they are enjoying it!_

_**Why in the world would you sing that? I have to listen to it!**_

_Well that in of itself is a good reason. Plus, it detracts from Hina-Chan's earlier embarrassment. She isn't blushing anymore. I don't think that she wanted to be noticed that much! I think it was her first time on stage._

Naruto ended his song with a loud finale to hear thunderous applause. Whistles and catcalls were prominent as well. He had only sung a song like that to make Hina-Chan laugh, but the crowd in the ramen bar had grown to at least 150 standing on the street. It seemed most people that knew Naruto had stopped to watch and listen.

_Why couldn't Oji-san have left the flag things up?_

"_Poor Naruto-Kun! I think he sang that to make me laugh and now he is blushing really bad!"_

"Hinata his face looks how yours normally does when Naruto talks to you!" giggled Sakura and Ino in unison.

"_AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh no! Kakashi-Sensei and Gai-Sensei are here too!"_

_There went any cool factor I ever managed to obtain…_

_**You never had any "cool factor" kit! Plus Sasuke saw too!**_

"Nooooooooooo!" moaned Naruto, "That was such a bad idea!" Then, Naruto saw the Hokage, "My chances of becoming a Jounin are now nil. I'll be a Gennin forever! What shall I do? How will I ever regain their respect for me?"

_**Snort! Better think of becoming a Chuunin first! And besides, what respect temee?**_

**A/N: LOL I had fun writing this part! 'Snickers' Any guy singing that song would be hilarious! I really enjoyed that! Whoops! Naruto forgot to talk like an idjut! Heh heh more fun for next time!**

**Translations: Kunoichi female ninja,**

**-Sama term of respect,**

**Kitsune Fox, **

**Ichibi one-tailed,**

**Jinchuuriki ninja with demons sealed in them, **

**Akatsuki Dawn,**

**Itai Ouch,**

**Gomen na or Gomen nasai I'm sorry, **

**-Chan way to say someone is a feminine friend, **

**Nani What?!, **

**Kyuubi nine tailed, the demon sealed in Naruto!**

**-Kun way to say someone is a masculine friend, **

**New translations!**

**Kawaii! Cute!**

**YOSH all right! Or Yeah!**

**-Sensei teacher!**

**Temee punk, or useless person**

**I decide to update, but I will not update again until I get at least 5 more reviews! I know people are reading it cause people have put me on alert or fav. Thank you if you did! I want Reviews!!!! I can't live without them! Then you won't get to know what happens next! The plot has barely begun!**


	3. Author Request

I need some help for the next chapter! Anyone who wants to be in the chuunin exams with naruto, make up a name and personality and you will appear in it! my fav. characters will get to fight naruto and hinata! If you come up with techinques that would be great! Pick an animal to go with them 3


	4. Meet Mitsuki

**A/N: I am just introducing you to Mitsuki, she will be dissing Sasuke throughout the Chuunin exams. I hate Sasuke so her character is purely me ridiculing him for fun! She will also be saying some funny and very weird things! I will introduce more fan original char. in the next couple of chapters. It is not too late to submit a char. You can also pick who fights who if you want because I am indecisive about that. :( Read and Review!**

Normal type is well….normal story

_Italic is Naruto's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic are the Kyuubi's thoughts (Kitsune is his first name!)**_

_Italic in "is Hinata's thoughts"_

**Bold is Author or Beta notes A/N: and B/N: it will also be song lyrics**

"Hello, Naruto." The Hokage smiled as she saw Naruto standing next to his 'Hina-Chan'.

"Ha. Ha. Didn't see you there Tsunade-Sama! I was just…….."

"No need to explain, I see Miss Hyuuga there. A date I presume?"

"Ummm……Hai?"

"Interesting, I think that this might work after all. I would like to have Hinata take Sakura's place in your team with Sasuke. The Chuunin exams are being held soon and you should enter."

"Nani? I won't be entering with Sakura-Chan? How come? Doesn't she want to?"

"Teme! I already made Chuunin!" screamed Sakura as she punched Naruto in the face. She then checked her hair and acted like she had not done anything.

_Yikes! How was I supposed to know? Hinata must be the only one still a Gennin with me._

"Thank you for that information, Sakura."

"Hokage-Sama, when is the first test?"

"The due-date for applications is tomorrow." Naruto's jaw dropped at the answer to Sakura's question.

_How could she do this to me? So mean, at least I get to show off my control of my fox-demon chakra. It will be impressive._

_**Conceited Kit!**_

Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata stared at the Nin gathered for the Chuunin exams.

"Who would have thought it could be any weirder than the last time?"

"I have to agree Na-Naruto-kun, it is very different, isn't it?" Naruto turned to look at the silent Uchiha, who seemed to be stunned by a certain rambunctious girl. Wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector like a headband, she was dressed in black and purple. She also seemed to have quite a bit of silver jewelry on, most of it seemed to be pointy. Two curious sword-like scabbards were strapped to her back. She was of an indeterminate age because her face was quite young, even with the black eyeliner and purple lipstick, while her extremely curvy six-foot frame did not match at all.

" ……. Interesting glasses?" Thus spoke the Uchiha.

"Ohayo! Like my frames do you?" The aforementioned glasses were matte-black and rectangular with curious flame-like cut outs by the earpieces.

"Would you be interested in furthering the Uchiha bloodline?"

_EHHHHHHHHH???? Nani? Did Sasuke just really say that? She's so weird and what if she is like twelve or something? Why in the world would he say that!_

_"_Ero!" said the purple girl as she pointed at Sasuke. "That's disgusting, you are so weird! I mean, I thought you couldn't get much weirder than me! I thought you were going to ask why I was wearing them or something normal. Why would I even want to touch a guy with chicken bootie hair? Now your friend is cute, but I hear he is taken. Plus, neither of you know my name or how old I am!"

"I suppose I could deal with the constant chatter."

"Panku! I might as well tell you my name since your persistent, despite obvious rejection and insults. I am Kurosaki Mitsuki and I am sixteen years old. You must be the idiot avenger Uchiha Sasuke." She turned to Naruto, who flinched, "Uzamaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata ne?"

_Umm is she bipolar? She switches back and forth so often. Kitsune what do you think._

_**I like her, she dissed the panku. I think punk is a good name for him.**_

_Good grief! _

"I have a great idea! Panku please make it to the second round so my team and I can beat your ugly tooshie."

_Tooshie?_

**Translations: Kunoichi female ninja,**

**-Sama term of respect,**

**Kitsune Fox, **

**Ichibi one-tailed,**

**Jinchuuriki ninja with demons sealed in them, **

**Akatsuki Dawn,**

**Itai Ouch,**

**Gomen na or Gomen nasai I'm sorry, **

**-Chan way to say someone is a feminine friend, **

**Nani What?!, **

**Kyuubi nine tailed, the demon sealed in Naruto!**

**-Kun way to say someone is a masculine friend, **

**Kawaii! Cute!**

**YOSH all right! Or Yeah!**

**-Sensei teacher!**

**Temee punk, or useless person**

**Panku Punk, literally**

**Ne? right?**

**Ero pervert**

**Ohayo Morning! **

**Ohayo Gosaimus more formal way of saying Good Morning!**


	5. The first test

I hope you guys like this! Haruka Hikari comes from RadioactiveDecayMan1, I hope you especially like him. Somehow he ended up perverted. Yuu Leon comes from Leon89, just for you he said something stupid:) 3 Shirota Yuki comes from my sister who is Heketerine. Oh yeah, Mitsuki is mine(me) LOL 3 I will probably have more story up next week if not tomorrow. It is still not to late for new readers to ask for a character, I am all for inspiration. Please read and review.

Normal type is well….normal story

_Italic is Naruto's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic are the Kyuubi's thoughts (Kitsune is his first name!)**_

_Italic in "is Hinata's thoughts"_

**Bold is Author or Beta notes A/N: and B/N: it will also be song lyrics**

"Nani? Are you talking about my beautiful rear end?" A male ninja exactly matching Mitsuki's six-foot height appeared beside her, vainly trying to grab her rear end. His actions were rewarded with a mule-like, near miss kick. 

"Haruka Hikari, I told you not to do that! Get off the floor, you know I missed."

"It's more comfortable down here, I can take a nap. Besides I can get a great view of any kunoichi in a skirt." The boy on the floor wore a tight, black, sleeveless, v-neck shirt, which flared at the shoulders and showed considerable muscle. His fore arms had black steel bracers on them, the better to make lazy blocks without his katana. His right arm had a forehead protector turned into an armband. His sword was, curiously and rather uncomfortably at the moment, strapped right across his 'beautiful' rear end. His messy, spiky, blonde hair would have rivaled Naruto's if longer, and contrasted with his teammate's black hair pulled smoothly into twin buns.

_Nani? He is like Shikamaru, only perverted along with lazy. And blonde._

"Whose view are you admiring, Mitsuki's? Itai!!!!!" A small boy sprawled on the floor in the backlash of Mitsuki's ire. His purple trench coat was flipped open and showed a clashing blue t-shirt with black Capri's. His red hair also clashed terribly with his coat. He wore his forehead protector around his middle like a belt.

"Haha! Dumb bell! Itai! Oi, Leon what was that for?" Leon kicked Hikari, now also on the floor, in a move that used the least movement and caused the most pain.

"Ergh! Meet my teammates Haruka Hikari, sixteen, and Yuu Leon, fifteen. Why was I stuck with, perverted, lazy idiots? Two of them too!" A giggle interrupted her glare, "That was a bad one."

_He's fifteen? He looks like he is thirteen or at a stretch fourteen. A purple trench coat? And what was so funny about that? She is switching between sixteen and seven. She also tends to hit like Sakura. _

_"Oh my goodness! What a strange team! I thought being stuck with Kiba and Shino was bad. At least neither of them tried to touch me. Poor Mitsuki, she seems really nice, even if a bit different. Ok, a LOT different! "_

"Please enter the room for the first test of the Chuunin exams!" The Kunoichi talking wore her forehead protector where it belonged. She seemed to be a fishnet otaku, because she wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt with a black v-neck over it. She also wore long shorts and a split skirt over fishnets. She sported amazing hooker boots that were completely ridiculous for a ninja. She also held a pink book, with the title _Cherry Juice_ on it, in one hand as she stood in front of the door. As Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Mitsuki's team filed into the room and took their seats, Mitsuki spoke.

"Yuki-Sensei, why didn't you tell us you are a Chuunin examiner?"

"I didn't feel like it, be quiet!"

"Meanie pants!"

_That was one strong insult!_

_**I wouldn't underestimate her; she has incredibly strong chakra. I want to see her fight with Sasuke. It will be entertaining to see his 'tooshie' handed to him.**_

"I am Shirota Yuki, the instructor for this the first test of the Chuunin exams."

**A/N: Thanks go to lostsockzindryer34 She put the tooshie comment in her review and it was so amazing I had to use it!**

Naruto was surprised to find that the test was a lot easier this time around. The knowledge he had gained from Kitsune was considerable. He was able to answer every question easily. When he finished he looked up to find only a quarter of the ninjas left. It seemed many had been caught cheating. Naruto grinned.

_Funny, I wouldn't mind cheating this time and I don't even need to. It seems you really are useful Kitsune. Too bad I don't need to return Hinata the favor, she seems to have been able to answer all the questions easily. I might as well take a look around without getting caught_. Naruto used his demonic powers to peek at the papers of the people around him. Using his slitted chakra eyes, he gazed through the ninja in front of him. He had failed to answer three of the questions and was vainly trying to get a look at Naruto's test paper. _Hehe that's right, get caught! _

_**Really Naruto, that's something I would say!**_

_Ummmmmmmmmmmm. Please don't tell Hinata. Ergh! What am I thinking, you couldn't tell Hinata, you are stuck in my head! _Naruto has been unhinged by his apparent lack of stupidity.

"The test is over. Any one not having answered all questions has failed. Wahahahahahaaaaaaaa! The teams of those who failed must leave as well." Another quarter of the remaining ninjas left. "All right, the rest of you have passed!"

"Nani? Are you not going to look at our answers?"

"Shut up!" The unfortunate ninja had to duck as a long knife sailed over his head, giving him a new haircut. "This is called a bluff. A bluff can be used in many situations and can eliminate losses, saving strength for later. Plus, it was fun to freak you out."

_Nani? What is up with that? So if anyone got wrong answers, or put down random things they could still pass. _"That's crazy!"

"What is crazy, Uzamaki Naruto?" The instructor looked up from her manga and gave a glare that would have made Uchiha Itachi back off.

"Umm. What a good sensei you are?"

**Translations: Kunoichi female ninja,**

**-Sama term of respect,**

**Kitsune Fox, **

**Ichibi one-tailed,**

**Jinchuuriki ninja with demons sealed in them, **

**Akatsuki Dawn,**

**Itai Ouch,**

**Gomen na or Gomen nasai I'm sorry, **

**-Chan way to say someone is a feminine friend, **

**Nani What?!, **

**Kyuubi nine tailed, the demon sealed in Naruto!**

**-Kun way to say someone is a masculine friend, **

**Kawaii! Cute!**

**YOSH all right! Or Yeah!**

**-Sensei teacher!**

**Temee punk, or useless person**

**Panku Punk, literally**

**Ne? right?**

**Ero pervert**

**Ohayo Morning! **

**Ohayo Gosaimus more formal way of saying Good Morning!**

**Please read and review or I will find a hitman and take you out! Wahahahah! Wait, I don't have any money and that's a crime and a sin. Please review!!!!!!**


	6. Pain and tears

**A/N: This part is mostly Mitsuki/Sasuke and it ends up a little more serious. It's kinda hard to describe the feeling for it.**

Normal type is well….normal story

_Italic is Naruto's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic are the Kyuubi's thoughts (Kitsune is his first name!)**_

_Italic in "is Hinata's thoughts"_

**Bold is Author or Beta notes A/N: and B/N: it will also be song lyrics**

Naruto looked around at the familiar training ground. Shikamaru stood in front of him and was explaining the rules. Naruto was more interested in Hinata, who was standing in front of him. She had taken off her coat. She was much more interesting than Shikamaru repeating all the rules from Naruto's last attempt at the Chuunin exams.

"So troublesome, start now!" Naruto looked up and realized it was his teams turn to enter the forest training ground. At some point in time he had followed Hinata to the starting point for his team of him, Hinata, and Sasuke.

"We have a black scroll, so we need a white one. Get moving, lazy!"

_Sheesh, so rude! I can't wait to see what that Mitsuki does to him!_

_**Neither can I Kit, I perceive great talent in her. Sasuke is about to meet his match. She is coming, by the way; her entrance point must have been close to ours.**_

**"**Panku! Come get your bootie kicked!" Naruto winced, and then shoved Sasuke forward, in the direction of the kunoichi's team.

"My _bootie_ is not going to get kicked, yours is. Then you will agree to marry me."

"Ewwww! Shuuishi! Baka! The whole reason I am going to hurt you is because you keep saying that!"

"Um, Teme, why did you pick her anyway?"

"Her chakra levels in combination with my techniques would make excellent ninjas. She also looks like she could bear many children. I have to rebuild the Uchiha clan and Sakura is not being cooperative."

"Ok, now you are really gonna hurt!" Mitsuki's hands formed the _Tiger_ and then separated leaving her pointer and middle finger up. Purple and blue chakra began to swirl around them.

"…." Sasuke jumped back startled, as Mitsuki's 'swords' flew from her scabbards. They flew forward faster than Sasuke could dodge, cutting his hair.

"……………"

"Next I should fix the back so it doesn't look like a chicken's rear end." As Mitsuki spoke her 'swords' returned to her, cutting Sasuke's purple rope bow from around his waist. His black clothe fell leaving just his shorts. **A/N: Sasuke and the other characters look like Shippuden unless I say otherwise, like Sasuke's new haircut and outfit. LOL **"It seems I would rather get rid of the purple bow. It makes you look gay. Why in the world would you wear clothes that look anything like Orochimaru's?"

"I wore that because it was a trophy of his death!" Sasuke lunged forward only to have Mitsuki dodge, and have his katana fly from his hand.

While Sasuke stood there looking stupid, Mitsuki spoke,"Woops! Sorry, I am grateful you got rid of that creep. I just would have preferred to kill him. I owed him some pain. Hopefully his death was painful?" Mitsuki stood smiling while her hands twisted Sasuke's katana into knots. "I suppose it's not exactly fair for me to inflict pain, since I can't feel any. Of course I owe Orochimaru and his experiments for that." Mitsuki paused as she spotted Hinata, Naruto, and her own teammates. She then sighed, "I can't cry either." Dead silence followed as Mitsuki finished bending Sasuke's Katana. "You really shouldn't try to use metal against a Kanejutsu user." She then flicked the confused Sasuke in the forehead; he fell unconscious. "Pitiful he didn't even use chidori, I wanted to see it! I didn't even get to use any of my jewelry. To have killed Orochimaru is almost impossible for such an easily unnerved ninja."

"Umm, Mitsuki?"

"Nani?"

"I think you freaked him out with the no pain and tears thing." Hikari's statement broke Mitsuki's mood.

"Well, I am strange, that tends to happen. That would freak out most people." The usual grin was back on Mitsuki's face. She sheathed her 'swords', which had been hanging in the air on either side of her.

_She's scary, one minute she is dead serious and the next she has a silly grin on her face and is twiddling her fingers like Hinata. And she doesn't feel pain or cry?_

_**... That actually explains a lot. Because she doesn't feel pain she can infinitely increase her Chakra. Normal ninjas can only endure a certain amount of pain, which determines their Chakra levels. Fox demons can endure much more pain than a human, whether or not they started as a fox. If she became a fox she would be incredible with Kitsunebi. With the complete tolerance of pain she would be able to use it without limits. You are rather good with it now, but you lack a higher pain tolerance that would allow higher volumes of fire. **_

_Well, you have to admit my control over it is impressive._

_**Unfortunately, I do. What you can do with a small amount most cannot with an amount ten times that... Don't get cocky kit.**_

_I wasn't going to, not after seeing her fight. I don't think I could beat her!_

_**No you couldn't.**_

**A/N: Please review, I really like reviews! I think I will have to start naming the people who review...and giving them internet cookies. Marshmallow cloud cookies! They are chocolate with chocolate chips and marshmallows in them.**


End file.
